


Safety in Each Other

by TrashCanLife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: 4:38am.Tamaki was restless as he tried to sleep. Dark thoughts kept consuming him left and right. It was like his whole world was slowly falling apart.





	Safety in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some translations earlier & just really needed to do something with these two!!
> 
> This ended up longer than I thought it would lol :P
> 
> I also hope they're not too ooc. This is only my 2nd time writing for them & I've only seen the anime so I probs don't understand them as well as others. It's all for fun anyways so I don't think that matters too much!
> 
> But besides all that, hope you enjoy :D

4:38am.

Tamaki was restless as he tried to sleep. Dark thoughts kept consuming him left and right. It was like his whole world was slowly falling apart.

King Pudding getting discontinued.

IDOLiSH7 having a horrible fallout and getting disbanded.

Never finding Aya.

Ending up alone again.

The thoughts kept attacking his mind. Tamaki had a good day before he went to sleep, so why was this even happening to him?! He gripped at his blanket as everything kept coming.

His eyes were clenched shut. He couldn't open them. He was breathing heavily. Tamaki couldn't remember the last time he had a night this awful.

A cold sweat took over as the worst though crossed his mind.

Losing Sou-chan.

Against his judgment, his body jumped up as he screamed out; eyes finally opening. As he took some deep breaths, he looked over at the clock.

Well, at least he had the day off for once.

There was no way he was getting to sleep in this condition. There was only one thing the pudding loving boy could do.

He took his King Pudding plush, left his room, and stood outside of a certain someone's room.

Tamaki sighed, there was no way he'd be awake at this hour. Was it even worth trying?

You never know until you try.

Tamaki knocked on the door a few times. "Sou-chan?" He said somewhat quietly. Hopefully his voice could be heard.

He heard some shuffling from behind the door. Oh no, Tamaki thought, he probably woke him. Would he be upset? He knew it, this was a stupid idea!

"Tamaki-kun?" Asked the half asleep Sougo. "What are you doing?" He took one look at the younger boy. "Is everything ok?" Now he was worried.

"I-" Tamaki mumbled. Was talking always this hard? "I've been trying to sleep for hours now, but all these horrible thoughts keep crossing my mind! I don't wanna be alone." Tiny tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't tell if they were just from being tired or if they came from what he just said.

Sougo stepped aside as he opened the door up to Tamaki. "Do you wanna talk about it?" The taller boy nodded as he walked in.

Tamaki sat at the edge of Sougo's bed as he buried his face into his King Pudding plushie. Sougo sat down next to him as he yawned; knees just barely touching.

"What happened?" Sougo asked in a worried tone. It took Tamaki a few seconds to come up with his reply. "Sou-chan, you're never gonna leave me, right?" He turned his head so he could see the shorter man.

"Tamaki-kun." Sougo put his hand on Tamaki's arm. "You know that I never could. If we're talking business, that means MEZZO" and IDOLiSH7 would be no more." Tamaki lifted his head from the plush. "That's not what I meant!" His voice was loud for almost 5am. "What if I wake up one day and you're just gone? Then I find out that you want nothing to do with me? I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen! I know this is all stupid, but Sou-chan, I'm afraid!"

Oh.

Sougo understood now.

"Tamaki-kun, look me in the eyes." He stated. Tamaki did just that. "I know I've never told you this before, but you mean everything to me! You helped change my life! How could I ever leave you?! None of your thoughts are stupid. I'll admit, I'm afraid that you'll leave me. However, when I see you giving it your all onstage, and then smiling at me afterwards, I know that you never could." Sougo leaned in closer as he took Tamaki's hand as a small smile formed on his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tamaki looked deep into Sougo's eyes. He was telling the truth. As they both took in everything that was just admitted, the pair both became red in the faces.

Before anyone could say anything, Tamaki pulled Sougo in for a hug; King Pudding falling to the floor. "Sou-chan, I love you!" The tears from earlier slowly began to trickle down his checks. "You always know what to say." Sougo hugged back. Maybe it was just the 5am tiredness talking, but was Tamaki always this soft and welcoming?

Sougo smiled. "I'm here for you anytime." Tamaki pulled back from the hug. "Hey Sou-chan, I think I can finally get to sleep if you're by my side so can I sleep here?" After he said that, he finally yawned for the first time tonight. His sleepiness was finally starting to catch up to him. "Of course!" Sougo replied.

With that, the duo got under the blanket which was still slightly warm from Sougo sleeping earlier. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Sougo as the shorter one nuzzled against his chest. It was the perfect fit!

"Good night, Sou-chan."

"Good night, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki finally got his well needed rest. This time, all that crossed his mind was his love for Sou-chan.


End file.
